Tres de abril
by ASUKA02
Summary: Amor al primer golpe, no importaba los daños de su auto, la chica lo valía. [Viñeta NaruSaku]


N/A: Ayer me fue imposible publicar esta viñeta, algo andaba mal con mi internet, porque estaba tan miserablemente lento que no pude entrar a mi cuenta de fanfiction, ¡ **Feliz día del NaruSaku**!, (atrasado), maldito internet, sigue raro, no está normal. -_-

Sakura y Naruto pertenecen a **Kishimoto** , la imagen de la portada pertenece a la artista NaruSaku **Xcaeli** , hace unos fanart buenísimos. Aquí mi aporte al 3 de abril.

Universo alterno.

* * *

¤°.¸¸.·´¯""´¯·.¸¸ **Tres de abril**.¸¸.·´¯""´¯·.¸¸¤

By ASUKA02

 **Capitulo único**

.

Como pudo Sakura se librero de la bolsa de aire, había chocado su auto con otro por apartar la vista tres segundos del camino. Para su horror, el auto que había chocado era nuevo, le había despegado un lujoso parachoques que brillaba mucho.

—¡Maldita sea! —Gritó Naruto golpeando el volante, —¡golpeare al maldito que se atrevió a dañar mi auto! —gruñó preparándose para pelear por sus derechos.

Ya que dudaba que el sujeto tuviera dinero para pagarle, por el espejo retrovisor vio nuevamente el auto que lo había golpeado, parecía un zapato de lo pequeño que era.

Sakura sintió un loco impulso de huir, pero estaba en una fila de autos, no tenia escapatoria. _"Muy bien, calmante Sakura, si es hombre le coqueteare, si es mujer estoy jodida"_

—¡Oh no, ya va a salir! —se espantó Sakura cuando vio que la puerta del carro que había chocado se abría.

Gracias a Kami-sama era un hombre, uno joven, aunque se veía bastante enojado, daba miedo su cara.

La gente de los alrededores miraba la escena con atención, era lo único interesante en todo el tráfico.

El rubio caminó hacia el auto verde manzana, controlando su rabia tocó la ventana de vidrio ahumado, pero ella no quiso bajar el vidrio, tenía miedo.

—¡Da la cara imbécil, has dañado un auto costoso! —le gritó molestándose más al ver que el sujeto no quería bajar el vidrio.

Ella tuvo que bajar el vidrio, —lo siento señor, creo que me quede sin frenos de repente —mintió para parecer inocente, se había distraído con su celular —¿me darías oportunidad de pagarte los daños en dos partes?

Sonrió con su mejor sonrisa, el hombre fue golpeado con el poder del amor a primera vista. Ella era muy hermosa, antes sus ojos parecía una modelo de televisión.

—Eh, uh, jeje, —sonrió nervioso, se rascó la nuca intentando recuperarse de su sorpresa, aclaró su garganta e intento recuperar la compostura —en realidad no ha sido tanto los daños.

—¿De verdad?, el parachoques se ha caído.

Naruto vio que era verdad, pero por alguna razón eso no le importo nada.

—Tendremos que quedarnos aquí hasta que llegue la empresa del seguro, jeje. —dijo feliz de tener una excusa para pasar tiempo con ella.

—Oh, claro, yo espero. —dijo Sakura un poco más tranquila, presentía que el sujeto se sentía atraído por ella.

—También tendrías que darme tu número de celular. —dijo aprovechándose de la situación.

" _De este choque ya me libre"_ pensó muy alegre. _"Tiene sus ventajas ser mujer y guapa"_

Ella le regaló una sonrisa coqueta —Claro, no te preocupes, soy Sakura Haruno, lamento que nos conociéramos de esta manera —respondió extendiendo su mano fuera de la ventana.

Naruto la estrechó apreciando la delicadeza de esa mano —yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, —respondió con una sonrisa. —no te preocupes, lo material se recupera.

Un desafortunado incidente le había hecho conocer una hermosa mujer a la que ya visualizaba como su compañera de vida.

Sin embargo no había música de fondo como solían poner en las películas de romance, de fondo sólo se escuchan las bocinas de los autos y las quejas de la gente protestando por el tráfico obstaculizado cuando por fin el semáforo cambio a luz verde.

—¿Un helado?

Le preguntó él viendo que un chico se acercaba vendiendo helados. Sakura aceptó la invitación, si para no pagar el costo del choque tenía que hacerle creer que obtendría algo más que su número de teléfono lo haría, porque estaba en quiebra y ese accidente no estaba en sus planes.

.

.

Dos años después…

—¿Sabes qué día es hoy? —le preguntó abrazándola cariñosamente por la espalda mientras ella preparaba el desayuno.

—Tres de abril, nuestro aniversario de bodas —le respondió sonriendo.

—Fue un perfecto tres de abril el día que me enamore de ti, el mismo día que te conocí —dijo reforzando el cariñoso abrazo.

Sakura pensó un momento y comprendió el porqué de la insistencia de Naruto en que se casaran ese día. Después decían que los hombres no eran románticos.

—Eso ya lo sabía. —comentó ella con voz suave.

—¡¿De verdad?!

—Claro que sí. —respondió girándose entre sus brazos para besarlo.

Ella había olvidado por completo la fecha de ese choque, pero no había olvidado nada de todas las veces que volvieron a verse.

.

.

Fin


End file.
